Sometimes the only way to win is to be evil
by VagabondeLily
Summary: Et vous, jusqu'où iriez vous pour séparer deux personnes qui s'aiment ? Draco Malefoy lui, est capable d'aller loin, très loin... /!\ Ames extrêmement sensibles, s'abstenir.


Sometimes, the only way to win is to be evil...

Je l'aimais...Je l'aimais tant si vous saviez. Vous n'avez pas idée, j'avais fait de lui ma raison d'exister. J'avais trouvé en lui une raison d'avancer. Ce petit quelque chose que je cherchais, ce petit quelque chose qui me faisait rêver. Comme chaque fille à la recherche du prince charmant, lui, il l'était, il était parfait...

Flash-back : 

"- Mais t'attends quoi pour m'embrasser idiot ?! Gloussa-t-elle

- Que tu arrêtes un peu de te tortiller. Répliqua-t-il

- C'n'est pas ma faute, tu me chatouilles."

Il cessa toute activité et murmura :

"- C'est mieux maintenant ?"

Elle sourit, s'accrocha à son cou et répondit dans un souffle :

"- Amplement mieux..."

Hermione Granger était une belle et jeune sorcière de 16 ans. Elle avait tout pour elle, la sagesse, un physique de rêve et une intelligence peu commune. Mais elle avait également quelque chose d'infiniment plus important : L'amour. Voilà déjà quelques mois qu'elle sortait avec son meilleur ami de longue date, le loyal Ron Weasley. Leur idylle au beau fixe semblait ne pas être prête de se terminer.

"- Bon les amoureux, vous n'avez pas bientôt fini oui ?! S'enquit Harry

- Nan, pas encore, revient dans deux ou trois siècles. Réplica Ron

- J'aimerais bien, voyez vous, sauf que le grand banquet de Noel n'attend pas deux ou trois siècles à Pouddlard. "

Ron laissa échapper un grognement sourd, à la perspective de devoir quitter Hermione pour aller enfiler ce qu'il qualifiait de "costume de pingouin". Mais il n'eut pas le choix, Harry, son meilleur ami, le tira de force vers les dortoirs des garçons de 6ème année, le séparant bon gré, mal gré de sa dulcinée.

[Ellipse Temporelle : 1 heure plus tard]

"- Ah ce qu'ils m'énervent ces deux là !

- Qui ça ?

- La belette et le castor."

Jurant tout haut une fois de plus, Malefoy détourna les yeux et concentra son regard sur la fille qui était élégamment assise sur ses genoux. Une serpentarde de sa classe et qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Heureuse d'être à nouveau son centre d'intérêt, Pansy l'embrassa langoureusement, lui laissant à peine le temps de respirer. Cependant, l'attention du jeune homme ne cessait de se reporter sur le couple assis à quelques tablées de lui et qui l'imitait. Résistant à l'envie de vomir qui l'assaillit, il eut une idée.

"- J'ai envie de leur donner une bonne leçon...

- Quel genre ? Demanda Pansy curieuse.

- Du genre qu'on n'oublie pas..."

[Ellipse Temporelle : 1 semaine plus tard.]

"- Bon, il faut que j'y aille, l'entrainement ne va pas tarder à commencer.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi."

L'embrassant tendrement, il promit de ne pas être long et sortit de la salle commune après avoir attrapé son balai. Ron était gardien de but de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et c'était un assez bon joueur de quidditch, Hermione en était très fière. Seulement voilà, les entrainements prenaient sur leur temps libre et elle voyait de moins en moins son petit ami qui devait être au top de sa forme pour son avant-dernière compétition.

Délaissant à contrecœur ses pensées dirigées vers son amoureu, Hermione se concentra sur son devoir de métamorphose qui lui donnait du fil à retordre. McGonagall se montrait de plus en plus exigeante quant aux devoirs maisons qu'elle donnait à ses élèves, mais la jeune fille aimait se dépasser et savoir qu'elle menait les autres d'une large marge.

Soudain, au bout d'une heure de rédaction acharnée, Hermione fut sortie de son travail par un bruit récurrent contre la vitre de la fenêtre la plus proche, un tapement.

Etant la seule dans la salle commune, elle se leva et alla ouvrir au hibou qui tenait une lettre dans son bec. Il se dirigea de deux battements d'ailes vers son bureau et laissa tomber dessus un morceau de parchemin chiffonné et écrit à la va-vite avant de faire demi-tour comme il était venu.

Rejoignant le meuble, la jeune fille attrapa la missive et lut l'écriture brouillonne qu'elle contenait :

_"Hermione,_

_J'ai fini un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, mais avant de te retrouver je tenais à te montrer quelque chose que j'ai découvert, une petite surprise, un petit paradis secret rien qu'à nous...Rends toi devant la salle sur demande et entre en pensant à : la pièce secrète des amoureux. Je t'y attendrais_

_Je t'aime_"

Un large sourire fendit le visage d'Hermione et elle murmura hilare, plus pour elle-même que pour quiconque d'autre dans la pièce déserte :

"- Ronald Weasley, quel incorrigible romantique tu fais..."

Puis, ne perdant pas une minute, elle laissa le mot sur le bureau, trainant sur ses notes et ses livres ouverts en plein travail et passa le portrait de la grosse dame.

Durant tout le trajet, la jeune fille, aux anges, se mit à rêvasser à cette surprise que lui préparait Ron. Cela ferait bientôt 6 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, 6 mois dans deux jours, le 23 décembre. Ne croisant quasiment personne dans les couloirs, à cause des vacances de noël, elle arriva bien vite devant la tapisserie qui cachait la salle sur demande.

Elle fit comme indiqué sur la lettre, trois allés devant le mur en pensant fort au mot de passe. Au bout d'un petit moment, elle vit une porte se dessiner à coté d'elle, alors elle arrêta ses pas. Une fois que la porte eut apparut en entier, Hermione se rua dessus et l'ouvrit à la volée, curieuse.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, et lorsqu'elle entra, les portes se refermèrent derrière elle. Elle sentit quelqu'un bouger tout près d'elle, légèrement anxieuse, elle murmura :

"- Ron ?"

Aucune réponse ne vint. Juste un éclair rouge...

[Point de vue de Draco Malefoy]

Voilà une demi-heure que j'attends impatiemment ce moment. Soudain, les portes s'ouvrent. Comme je m'y attendais, elle est là, surexcitée à l'idée de cette surprise qui ne sera pas bonne. Ma poudre à obscurité instantanée du Pérou l'empêche de me voir, je suis tout près d'elle. J'esquisse un geste pour m'emparer de ma baguette, elle le sent et murmure :

"- Ron ?"

Oh non chérie, cette fois-ci Weasmoche ne sera pas là pour te sauver. Tu es entrée dans la cage au serpent, et Dieu seul sait si tu en sortiras indemne.

"- Stupéfix !"

J'entends ma voix chuchoter la formule bizarrement, comme si je tremblais. Je n'ai pas peur, aucune angoisse, j'ai confiance, et même hâte de voir comment mon plan va se dérouler...

La porte s'est refermée, la sang-de-bourbe est au sol et inconsciente. J'éclaire la pièce en entier, qu'elle puisse bien me voir. Son regard est à demi-horrifié, mais plein de dégout, je lui souris ironiquement. Ah chérie, si seulement tu as idée de ce qu'il va t'arriver maintenant...

Je n'ai pas touché à la décoration de la pièce, pour rendre la scène encore plus crédible, même si tous ces cœurs et ces fanfreluches roses me donnent la nausée. Il faut que je me concentre sur la marche à suivre.

Je m'approche de Granger et m'accroupit près d'elle, heureusement qu'elle ne peut pas bouger, sinon elle m'aurait déjà collé une belle paire de claques, c'est qu'elle est agressive la moldue. Je cherche sa baguette à tâtons dans ses poches, en profitant bien au passage pour la tripoter. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai prévu de me laver les mains après.

Je la trouve et la nargue sans ménagements :

"- C'est une bien belle baguette que tu as là Granger, dommage que son espérance de vie soit arrivée à son terme..."

Je brise la baguette en deux et jette les morceaux au sol. Son visage exprime une rage non dissimulable même avec toute la volonté du monde. Ça fait du bien de se sentir hait à sa juste valeur... Je m'accroupis auprès d'elle, et souffle :

"- Et si on jouait un peu ?!"

Elle à peur, ça se voit, ça se lit sur son visage comme ça se lirait sur un livre. Ses traits ne sont pas figés et c'en est d'autant plus marrant à voir.

Je pointe ma baguette sur son front et entonne en souriant :

"- Impero..."

Son regard change du tout au tout, il devient vide, mais je sais qu'après ce que je vais lui faire endurer, il ne le restera pas bien longtemps. Ses membres ne sont plus figés, ils se détendent, c'est mieux ainsi, qu'elle soit tendue m'empêcherais de mener mon plan à bien.

J'approche ma bouche de son oreille et intime :

"- Lève-toi..."

Elle obéit sans broncher, le sortilège marche à la perfection. La voilà debout face à moi, je jubile et cède à un éclat de rire, ça promet d'être grandiose...

Je la regarde longuement, cela fait tellement de temps que j'attends cet instant, que j'attends de pouvoir l'humilier pour ce qu'elle est, cette saleté de sang-de-bourbe ! Hautain et méprisant comme à mon habitude je murmure :

"- Déshabille-toi."

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle à prit conscience de ce que je lui demandais, c'est à ce moment là aussi qu'elle à prit conscience que le sort était beaucoup trop fort pour qu'elle puisse y résister. Son regard à reflété la peur, l'écœurement et la haine, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, sa main est venue détacher sa veste lentement.

Je l'observe perversement, je l'avoue, ayant hâte de voir ce qu'elle cache sous ses fringues. A l'intérieur je suis en ébulition, en extase tellement mon plan à marché sur des roulettes, jamais je ne me serais imaginé Granger tomber dans mon piège aussi stupidement. Comme quoi tout peut arriver.

Sa veste est par terre, ses chaussures ne sont plus à ses pieds, ses chaussettes non plus. Elle s'apprête à enlever son t-shirt alors que je la regarde faire allègrement.

"- Doucement...Ordonnais-je"

Je veux profiter à fond de ce spectacle, je veux voir son visage de plus en plus amer alors qu'elle sera de moins en moins vêtue. Je veux la savoir impuissante face à mes ordres. Je veux profiter du fait, qu'elle est à moi, tout à moi pour l'instant et qu'elle m'est soumise telle une esclave.

[Point de vue neutre]

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur le visage d'Hermione lorsqu'elle retira la dernière pièce de tissu qui lui couvrait le corps. Malefoy l'observa d'un regard satisfait, comme un collectionneur qui viendrait d'acquérir un nouveau chef-d'œuvre dans sa collection personnelle.

Bouillant d'envie de bruler les étapes de son projet, le jeune homme eut un mal fou à se retenir, mais c'est d'une voix assurée qu'il ordonna en désignant d'un geste de la main le lit un peu plus loin :

"- Allonge-toi..."

Incapable de résister à un ordre donné directement, Hermione obéit, pleurant de plus belle. Malefoy regarda sa montre, il était pile dans les temps, il eut un rictus de contentement et se tourna pour faire face à son hôte :

"- Inutile de pleurer ! S'exclama-t-il violemment."

Aussitôt les larmes de la sorcière disparurent et ce fut comme si elle n'avait jamais connu la douleur, seuls ses yeux ne pouvaient mentir sur le véritable martyr qu'elle endurait.

Draco l'observa un petit moment puis détacha le premier bouton de sa veste de smoking sans quitter sa victime des yeux, un rictus de victoire dessiné sur son visage pâle. La veste tomba mollement au sol et Malefoy arbora son plus beau sourire carnassier. Hermione tenta de hurler, en vain. Elle venait enfin de se faire une idée du supplice qui l'attendait...

Pendant ce temps, l'entrainement de quidditch des Gryffondor venait de toucher à sa fin et l'équipe se félicitant de son laborieux travail rentra au complet dans la salle commune. Sales, mais heureux, rien ne semblait pouvoir venir entacher le moral au beau fixe des sportifs.

"- Où est Hermione ?! S'interrogea Ron, inquiet de voir qu'elle était partie en laissant ses affaires en plan."

Il ne reçu aucune réponse, juste des haussements d'épaule, et s'approcha du bureau où sa petite amie avait travaillé une heure plus tôt. Apercevant du coin de l'œil le mot que la sorcière avait laissé trainer et qui ne ressemblait en rien à son écriture, il ne put s'empêcher de le lire...

Etouffant un hurlement furieux, Ron froissa le morceau de parchemin dans sa main et sortit de la salle commune en trombe.

Entretemps, dans la salle sur demande, tout se passait comme sur des roulettes. Draco regarda Hermione, un sourire triomphant sur le visage lorsqu'il retira le dernier bout de tissu qui couvrait son corps d'athlète. Approchant son visage de celui de sa victime, il murmura :

"- Je crois que tu as compris ce qui allait se passer, et si certains détails sont flou, je vais me faire un plaisir de les éclaircir. D'ici exactement 1 minute 30, on va commencer à faire l'amour, ce n'est pas un viol, parce que si on regarde bien, on est tous les deux consentants n'est-ce pas ? Puis ton cher Weasmoche va arriver et malencontreusement nous surprendre. Il n'y verra que du feu, et tu sais pourquoi, parce que tu seras tout ce qu'il y aura de plus crédible, sans larmes, sans plaintes, juste de doux et passionnés gémissements. Et la conclusion de cette histoire tu la connais aussi bien que moi, ça sera la fin de votre couple..."

Le jeune serpentard poussa un long rire machiavélique et rejoignit la jeune fille sur son lit de fortune, en glissant sur son corps sensuellement, tel un serpent...

Ron était enfin arrivé devant le passage secret de la salle sur demande. Procédant au rituel nécessaire à l'activation de la salle des amoureux, il hésita tout d'abord, puis finit par se donner du courage et poussa violement les deux portes qui lui barraient le passage.

Il assista à une scène effroyable. Ce qu'il vit le paralysa complètement, le rendant incapable du moindre mouvement tant il était ahuri. La seule chose dont il était capable c'était de vomir, et il le fit. Malefoy, le Malefoy de serpentard, son pire ennemi, en train de coucher avec Hermione, son Hermione, sa petite amie...Rien au monde n'aurait put le répugner autant que cette vision. Le bruit que fit Ron en rejetant son repas de midi, sembla interpeler les deux personnages dont la cadence mouvementée ralentit. Tout ce qu'il voyait était flou, sa tète bourdonnait et il savait que s'il ne se ressaisissait pas, il tomberait dans les pommes à l'endroit même où il peinait à se tenir debout. Tout ce qu'il entendit fut le murmure d'Hermione qui l'appelait :

"- Ron ?!"

Il leva les yeux et la regarda dans sa position grotesque, son maigre corps écrasé par les puissants muscles de l'attrapeur, puis cracha par terre et détourna le regard en faisant marche arrière.

Dans sa tète, des milliers de choses se bousculaient alors que ses jambes le portaient à toute vitesse vers la salle commune. Dans la salle sur demande, Malefoy jubilait. Il se releva, jeta les vêtements d'Hermione à son visage et se rhabilla, ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il sortit de la pièce que le charme cessa.

Hermione s'effondra au sol, en proie à des larmes et des sanglots, incapable de se relever et un seul nom sur les lèvres : Ron...

Pourtant, faisant un effort surhumain, elle se redressa, s'habilla du mieux qu'elle put avec ses mains tremblantes et partit d'un pas mal-assuré vers la salle commune. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser à quoi que ce soit sinon l'irrépressible envie qu'elle avait de sentir les bras de Ron enserrer sa taille avec réconfort, mais elle était lucide, elle avait très peu de chance que cela arrive. Elle n'eut jamais autant honte de sa vie et se demanda comment elle avait été stupide au point de tomber dans un piège aussi riddicule. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalisait ce qui venait de se passer, la douleur psychologique s'ajoutait à la douleur physique. Elle n'avait même pas le réflexe d'haïr Malefoy tant elle se haïssait déjà d'avoir été inconsciente de la sorte. Sa respiration se fesait difficile, sa tête était complètement vide et douloureuse. Ses membres ankylosés lui permettaient à peine de bouger, et si elle ne se sentait pas dans l'obligation de rejoindre Ron, elle se serait laissée choir sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon, trop faible pour avancer. En l'espace d'une heure, sa vie venait d'être complètement détruite à jamais. Elle n'était plus qu'un tas de chair abimé en mouvement...

Elle traversa la pièce des Gryffondor, bondée, le plus vite que son corps le lui permettait, afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, mais c'était sans compter les regards de Ginny et Harry qui pourtant ne l'arrêtèrent pas. Elle gravit les marches qui menaient au dortoir des garçons de 6ème année et poussa la porte sans grande conviction.

Il était là, seul, allongé sur le lit, en pleurant à chaudes larmes, gémissant parfois de douleur. Le bruit de ses sanglots acheva Hermione, qui, sans l'amour qui la forçait à avancer, aurait déjà fait demi-tour. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, il se dégagea vivement et la toisa à distance :

"- Ne t'approches pas de moi, va-t-en !

- Ron…Souffla-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

- Dégage je te dis, tu n'es plus rien à mes yeux."

Elle se mit à pleurer. Comment seulement pensait-elle pouvoir réussir à le convaincre de sa bonne foi, c'était raté, Malefoy avait prévu chaque détail. Son plan n'avait pas la moindre faille...

"- Il m'a violée..."

Sa voix rauque déchira le silence qui s'était installé, entendre cette phrase raisonner dans le dortoir vide lui déchira le coeur et raviva la douleur physique. Il la regarda avec plus de haine qu'elle ne l'en cru un jour capable.

"- C'est la plus stupide excuse que tu pouvais inventer. Je vous ai vu, ne...ne me ment pas, ça ne sert à rien, je vous ai vu...

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as vu...

- Oh si ! Tu veux que je te décrive la scène ?! Draco Malefoy, mon pire ennemi, Hermione Granger, ma petite amie, nus, dans un lit, dans la salle des amoureux, en train de faire l'amour ! Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ?! Combien de temps que tu te fous de ma gueule ?!"

Elle tituba sous le coup de l'accusation mais se redressa tant bien que mal. Le trou noir qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine l'oppressa encore un peu plus.

"- Alors c'est ça... tu...tu crois que je t'ai trahit ?! "

Il la regarda incrédule et se retint de lui coller sa main dans la figure.

" Mais tu te fiches de moi ?! Quelle incroyable comédienne tu fais, je ne m'en serais jamais douté.

- Ron…Je ne te mens pas…Il m'a tendu un piège…

- Un piège, à toi ?! Laisse-moi rire ! Personne ne peut te berner et tu vas me faire croire que cette stupide poupée Barbie décolorée y est arrivée ?! Tu aurais put trouver une excuse un peu plus crédible ! Tu n'es pas le genre de fille à manquer d'imagination pourtant ! "

Hermione s'effondra au sol sous le poids de la culpabilité. Rampant au sol, elle s'accrocha à une jambe de Ron avec les forces qui lui restaient et hoqueta entre deux sanglots :

" Il faut que tu me crois Ron…Jamais je n'aurais pu te faire ça…Tu le sais…Tu es le seul…Le seul que j'ai jamais aimé…

- Comment ai-je put être aussi stupide...Je savais bien, je savais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai... Quel crétin je fait ! Parce que tu es la plus intelligente de notre promotion, tu penses que tu peux te permettre de jouer avec moi comme ça ?! Je ne suis pas qu'un pantin orgueuilleux Hermione ! Tu m'as fait mal, tellement mal...Rien que de voir ton visage, ça me rappelle le sien...ça me dégoute ! Va-t-en Hermione, va-t-en avant que je ne réponde plus de mes actes ! "

Toute trace de larmes avaient disparut sur son visage, mais dans ses yeux brulait la lueur d'une haine implacable. Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour arranger son cas. Elle fit néanmoins une ultime tentative en se jetant au cou de Ron avec ses dernières forces. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de renforcer son étreinte et se dégagea. La rejettant loin de lui, il siffla entre ses dents :

"- Hors de ma vue ! Va pourrir en enfer Granger ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. "

[Ellipse Temporelle : 2 jours]

"- Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour rendre un dernier hommage à Hermione Jane Granger, une talentueuse sorcière partie trop tôt. Cette jeune fille avait tout pour Elle, la beauté, l'intelligence, la gentillesse, et pourtant, Dieu à semblé bon de la rappeler parmi ses fidèles, pour qu'elle puisse œuvrer à un monde meilleur depuis le paradis où elle séjournera pour le reste des temps. Personne n'oubliera jamais la jeune fille à l'écoute, chaleureuse et aimante qu'elle était, et même si sa présence ne se fera plus jamais ressentir, son souvenir perdurera dans nos cœurs..."

Le sermon qui semblait ne jamais en finir à finalement touché à sa fin, et alors que toutes les personnes présentes s'apprêtent à partir, il s'attarde quelques minutes de plus en pleurant, fait un trou là où la terre fraiche vient juste d'être déposée et murmure :

"- J'aurais aimé te l'offrir avant que tout ceci ne nous arrive, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Je ne me voyais pas l'offrir à une autre fille que toi..."

Le jeune rouquin place une splendide alliance dans le trou qu'il venait de creuser, le rebouche, puis non sans émotion, fait un signe de croix avant de tourner les talons.

Quand il est hors de vu, un autre jeune homme émerge de la foret interdite et s'approche de la sépulture fraichement érigée quelques minutes auparavant. Sa veste de smoking posée sur la pliure de son bras, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc brillant au soleil d'hiver. Il observe quelques minutes la rose noire qu'il tient dans sa main gauche, puis la jette sur la tombe en souriant :

"- Game over..."


End file.
